The invention relates generally to a cover for a playpen pad and, more particularly, to one which is readily reversible, easily removed, and simply constructed.
Playpen pads that are presently used suffer from a variety of problems both in terms of the needs of the baby, the mother, and the manufacturer of the product. Typically, playpen pads are usually constructed of a thin plastic skin filled with a foam or other suitable material. The covers of these pads are subjected to a great deal of wear and tear in daily use. As a consequence of such treatment, the plastic tends to crack and tear. Moreover, the plastic is difficult to clean since it is an integral part of the playpen pad. In order to properly clean the plastic skin, the entire pad must be removed from the playpen. The pad is generally not accessible in any other way.
Another shortcoming of the use of a plastic skin to cover a playpen pad lies in the fact that it tends to warp when subjected to heat, thus becoming sticky and uncomfortable for the baby. Also, in the use of a plastic cover, cold and wet spots are impossible to avoid and the baby may, therefore, become chilled and chafed by contact with the plastic. Because of this, another shortcoming is that it becomes highly desirable to clothe the playpen pad with a suitable cover; however, no such cover is available in the marketplace for mass marketing and mass use purposes. It is, accordingly, as a response to the above set forth needs that the present invention may be viewed.
The present invention is believed properly classified in U.S. Class 5, Sub-classes 485, 495, 496, 497 and 502. The most pertinent art known to the Applicant is U.S. Pat. No. 2,817,858 which pertains to a slip cover for a playpen pad. This pad cover relates to a type of playpen that is now obsolete.